Anniversary Gift
by MellarksOrHerondales
Summary: A re-write of The Amazing Spider-Man. Peter is a baby still and his parents are alive. When the Avengers hear about a giant lizard attacking Manhattan, they go to save the day, but when an adorable orphan called Peter Parker falls into their care, will Steve and Tony be able to resist adopting him? Superhusbands/Superfamily/Stony/Slash/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: im really sorry to any of my other followes. i recently watched all the marvel movies again and im in love (sorry if that effects my other stories). also im on vacation...again.**

**also im back on my computer.**

**this will be multi-chapter. (why am i doing this? i have two other stories to finish first)**

**Disclaimer: i sadly dont own any of the marvel characters in this story and i dont own New York, sadly. :'(**

**lets get the show on the road, shall we?**

* * *

It all started when Tony asked me what I wanted for our second year anniversary.

At the time, I'd smiled and said: "Just you will do." and placed a soft kiss on his nose. He'd laughed and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

But it got me thinking, _what did I want for our anniversary?_

It was a hard question because I was overly happy as it was. I was the 'Star Spangled Man with a Plan', Captain America; I was married to Tony Stark, billionaire, ex-playboy, genius, for two years already. That's plenty more than I had before the whole frozen-in-ice-for-70-years thing.

But I thought and thought and thought…and nothing.

That was when we got the phone call about a giant lizard attack in eastern Manhattan. It wasn't exactly strange, but it was the first big incident since Loki.

We all suited up and headed over to Manhattan.

When we arrived, it was chaos, but you know, that's average. People were screaming and this weird green gas was everywhere. It was the average alien take-over. Police were trying to subdue the screaming crowds, but nothing was working.

Natasha and Clint headed inside the giant Oscorp's building to make sure it was evacuated. The Hulk and Thor went to round up all of the other strange lizard things. Tony and I went up to the top of the building where the giant lizard was.

While in the building, Natasha and Clint met up with a woman with a young child in her arms.

She was badly injured, but her child was unscratched, just extremely scared. She blabbered science nonsense then roughly handed the child and a syringe with some sort of blue chemical in it to Natasha.

"That syringe has the power to stop everything. It will change Dr. Connors back. Just replace the green glowing one for this one." She said hurriedly, the life leaving from her face. "Keep my baby safe. Keep Peter safe." She then took her last breath, but neither Natasha nor Clint had the time to mourn her.

"Take the kid and I'll take the fancy blue chemicals." Clint said grabbing for the syringe.

"Not a chance, Hawkeye. You take the kid. Get him out of here. You know I'm faster than you." Natasha warned handing him the kid.

Clint sighed and muttered under his breath, but did as he was told.

When Tony and I reached the roof, the lizard thing was talking to a man.

"Come on, Curt. You don't have to do this." The man paused hoisting the shotgun higher on his shoulder. "You're a good man."

"No, Richard. We've spent far too long on this project thinking that we could make a stronger human race when in reality; all we needed to do was replace them. Humans are so petty, so small, and so weak. With this serum, we'll all be better, stronger, smarter, and faster." The lizard insisted.

The other man, his face grim said: "I'm so sorry Curt." Then he began to shoot him, bullet after bullet sinking into the lizard's skin. Before I could blink, let alone throw my shield, the lizard had shoved its claws into the man's stomach all the way through so the pearly tips could be seen out the man's back.

Tony blasted him and the lizard went flying. He smashed through the glass skylight.

Just as I was about to follow, Natasha burst through the door to the roof.

She handed me the syringe and said something about chemicals and stopping Dr. Connors.

"What's the hold-up Cap?" Tony asked through the earpiece all the Avengers wore.

"Nothing, just some serum that can supposedly end this thing." I said through the earpiece.

A short pause. "Look up." Was all that Tony said.

I looked up and saw some sort of technology. After two years of living with Tony 24/7 I learned a bit about technology, but this was something I've never seen.

I jumped up to it.

"T-19 seconds." The automated voice said.

Searched for where this syringe could possibly go, time was obviously running out. I didn't know what this thing was counting down for, but I knew it couldn't be good.

In the brief explanation that Natasha had given me, she said that I had to replace the green one for this one.

I saw the green one but I didn't know how to get it out, let alone get this one in.

"I am _so_ not qualified for this." I yelled in frustration.

"T-5 seconds." The automated female voice reminded.

I swore and quickly started to pull on the glass door holding the green syringe.

Finally, it opened. I ripped the green one out and replaced it with the blue one. I snapped the glass door shut with a snap and one second to spare.

It exploded anyway.

But when it did, the fighting between Tony and the lizard ceased. Blue dust-like particles floated down on the city.

I jumped down and saw that the lizard was indeed a man. Tony and Natasha glanced at me.

"What was that?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not sure, but it seems to be better that what was inside the other syringe." I look down to the green syringe in my hand.

Tony and Natasha were looking after the lizard-man-thing, so I called the rest of the Avengers to the tower.

When I got to the bottom, Clint ran up to me, his arms pushed out in front of him, a wailing bundle in his hands.

"Take it, take it, take it, take it, ta—ke i—t." Clint complained. I took the crying bundle and started to rock it. "It won't shut up."

I laugh. "Where's its mother. How'd you end up with it?"

"She was in the building, the one who gave Nat the blue chemical. She also had the kid." Clit paused and in a more grim tone added: "She didn't make it."

I frowned. "We'll find you your papa then." I said down at the whimpering boy in my arms.

"I don't know about that." Natasha said grimly from behind us.

"Cap, you remember about that other non-lizard guy on the roof?" Tony asked through the mask. I nodded. "That was his father. He kept going on about keeping 'Peter safe.'"

"He didn't make it either." Nat said grimly.

I sighed then and looked down at the big brown eyes of the kid. "We'll find you somewhere to go, I promise."

We brought the kid we deemed as Peter back to the Avengers tower where Child Services was called.

When the agent got there, she searched through files on her computer and declared him to be Peter Parker. His only other realities are also dead. His uncle died in a robbery and his aunt died of a heart attack a few months ago.

He was officially an orphan.

I pulled Tony to the side. "We should look after him until they find him a place to stay."

"What? This is no place for a baby, Steve." He said.

I sighed. "I know, but this kid's been through enough. I just want to make sure he'll be okay. That he'll be in a good home."

Tony didn't say anything, but I knew he was still somewhat against it.

"Please, Tony?" I asked, I made my face into the cutest, saddest puppy dog face I could muster.

"Oh God, Steve. Why? Why do you have such a cute face?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. He can stay."

A smile so big broke over my face, I'm sure I looked absolutely crazy.

"Thank-you." I kissed him.

We told the Child Services Agent. She looked a little surprised like with the rest of the Avengers.

That night, when I was putting Peter down, I knew, that's what I wanted.

I wanted a kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Even after two years, waking up with Tony draped over me, Arc Reactor glowing softly in the morning light and his fingertips drawing endless pictures on my side, never gets old.

And this is where we come to the present.

I smile briefly, relishing in the sweet moment I rarely get to have with my husband, only to be interrupted by a loud wail.

Tony and I are up in a second, running down the hall toward the crying.

We both burst into the room we've agreed is Peters until further notice. I scoop up Peter and start to bounce him up and down, shushing him in the process.

Tony is standing there, staring, half asleep still.

As soon as Peter quiets down, I lay him down in his crib that Child Services lent to us for the time being.

"How did you do that?" Tony asks as we head back to bed.

I shrug. "My mom, before she died, was pregnant." I pause and take a deep breath. Tony places a hand on my shoulder for support. "She wanted me to know how to take care of a young child. So she called in my Aunt Sally who'd recently had a baby. My mom knew she wasn't gonna live much longer, but she didn't know if she'd live to carry the baby to term." I take another breath.

"You don't have to continue." Tony whispers.

"I know." I whisper back. "She didn't make it. Neither did the baby."

Tony pulls me into a hug. I bury my face in his neck; he places a hand on my hip and one in my hair.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here." Tony whispers.

I sniffle and pull my head from his neck and face him, tears pooling in my eyes, a small tentative smile playing on my lips. "That's why I'm so much better at it than you."

Tony's face goes from concerned to playful offence. "Whoa. Who said anything about better?"

And everything's back to normal. Just like that. As if I wasn't just having a mental breakdown in the hallway over a simple question. But that's how it has to be. It has to be this way so that we can function properly. If we dwelled on everything, every breakdown, there'd be so much more breakdowns to worry about.

* * *

It wasn't until weeks later that Child Services had found a home that I accepted.

In those weeks, we'd all become very close to young Peter Parker.

Clint was sort of like a big brother, always making him laugh and swearing around him, not caring that I was probably going to kill him later for that if I didn't have an aneurism first. Natasha was the cool Auntie who treated you like an adult, but didn't expect you to act like one. Thor was the uncle that you barely saw, but when you did, you got awesome presents and toys and a lot of sweets.

Bruce was a little different. He was always afraid that he'd break little Peter or scare him by 'Hulking out.' Peter grew to like him like that uncle that you never really see too often, but when he's there, he's nice and polite and sometimes funny.

Tony was the biggest surprise though. Peter _loved_ Tony and Tony was crazy about Peter even though he kept trying to deny it. When it was time for Peter to go to bed, he'd beg me to let him feed him that one last bottle of milk and change him into his pajamas and his night-time diaper. He'd beg for me to let him rock Peter in the rocking chair to put him to seep and he always, _always_ tucked Peter in and made sure he was never too cold or too warm.

I loved Peter and Peter loved me. I spent the most time with him. I got up in the middle of the night to cater to his needs. I changed him when he needed changing and I made sure he was fed at approximately the same time every day. I bathed him and shopped for him (with Tony's Credit Card) and made sure he felt he was loved, even though he no longer had parents or any relatives at all.

In a way, Tony and I accidentally became his surrogate parents. And I can't say that we mind.

The family we gave him to was kind and eager to take him home. They were surprised to say the least when the Avengers handed them their new baby boy.

They gave him back to us two weeks later saying he was just too much for them to handle. They said that he was really loud and wouldn't sleep for more than an hour, and when he did sleep, it was fitful.

We went through several more families and each of them said the same. Some could handle him for over a month, others only a few days, but when he was with us, he was fine.

"Tony, are you still awake?" I ask.

"Yeah." Tony answers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but I was just thinking. Peter's fine when he's here, but whenever we try to get him a new home, they send him right back." I say carding my fingers through Tony's dark brown locks.

"And…" he encourages me to continue.

"And I was wondering, would you be willing, I mean are you ready, of course you're ready, but would you want to maybe, I don't know, adopt Peter? With me? Please?" I stumble over the words, glad for the darkness around us that he can't see the blush creeping up my neck and onto my cheeks. Why I'm blushing? I have no idea.

"You'd want to adopt Peter with me?" Tony asks sceptical.

"Well, I was just asking because this is our tower now and we _are_ married and I really want this and I was hoping you would too—" I rambled on. Tony cut me off by placing his finger over my lips. During our conversation he'd sat up to look me in the eye. His Arc Reactor was emitting just enough of a glow for us to see each other's faces.

"I'm the worst possible candidate for this job, this-this parent job. I don't know how to do it. Unfortunately it doesn't come with a 'How to' or an 'Owner's Manual' and my father was definitely not the model father either. You what they say 'like father like son.' I don't want Peter to have a bad childhood because of me; I don't want him to have to despise his father like I did mine." Tony takes a deep breath.

"Tony, you're a great father. Peter loves you. I see the way you treat him. I see the way you tuck him in and the way you make sure he has a teddy to keep him company and that his nightlight works perfectly. I see the way you keep a particular eye out for him and I do know you're awake every time I go get Peter in the middle of the night, I also know that you stay up until I get back just in case I need help." I pause. "You are nothing like your father, trust me, I worked with him."

We sit in silence for a while before Tony speaks up. "Do you promise that if I get to be like my father, always working and drinking until I can't see straight, that you'll clock me one?"

I chuckle softly. "I'd have done that anyway." Then I kiss him on the forehead.

"JARVIS, get the papers ready for us to sign by morning." Tony calls into the dark room. I can tell he's just as happy as I am.

"Yes, sir." The AI sounded pleased.

I kissed Tony hard, taking his lip between my own and sucking. In between kisses I thanked him.

Needless to say, Tony was thanked that night.

* * *

**A/N: wow...im on a roll tonight. if only I was this committed to my other stories...**

**sorry for all the random angst in this chapter. I guess I just needed to get that all out.**

**I forgot to do this for the last chapter, oh well.**

**Suggestions?**

**Review?**

**~Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm always up before Tony. I'm usually up before everyone. So after my morning jog, I make breakfast. But with Peter, my morning routine has changed greatly…well not_ that_ greatly.

I still make breakfast and I still get up before everyone, but now Peter wakes up with me.

This morning after I get dressed, brush my teeth and wash my face for the day, I go straight to Peter's room. He's awake as usual.

Usually when he wakes up in the morning, he's quiet and content to lie in his crib until someone comes to get him. He would suck on his hand or his thumb or just stare at the room with big, round, curious brown eyes.

This morning was no different.

I picked him up and cradled him close to my chest and carried him to the change table where I set him down gently.

This whole diaper thing isn't new to me because of the whole supposed-to-have-a-younger-sibling-to-possibly-tak e-care-of thing so I fly through that process quickly and head straight to the Tower's kitchen to set Peter up with a bottle.

After I feed him in what would usually be my jogging time, I place him in his cradle in the kitchen so I can cook, but make sure he's safe too.

For breakfast this morning I cook French toast, sausage, bacon and pancakes. For a normal family that may seem like a lot of food, but all the Avengers live here with the exception of Thor, who lives on Asgard. Plus Bruce may be a small guy, but he has the Hulk's metabolism and don't even get me started on my super soldier metabolism.

Bruce is the first to wake up. He grabs a cup of coffee and then sits down at the table, digging in to the breakfast that I've laid out. Natasha and Clint are next to join the living, Clint with an unholy amount of orange juice and Natasha with a cup of tea. Tony is always last, stumbling into the kitchen taking the large cup of coffee and stealing a kiss both from me before joining the rest at the table. I may be the first to wake, but I'm always the last to eat.

'1940's manners' Tony calls it.

"So, what's happening today? Any families taking the kid?" Clint asks.

Tony and I look at each other. A subtle nod from Tony is the only indication I need to tell the others.

"Tony and I have decided to adopt him." Everyone looks at me, not surprised exactly, but they weren't expecting it either.

"Really?" Clint asks. "How did you manage to convince Tony to adopt?" His gaze shifts between us.

"Excuse me? How do you know that I wasn't the one to convince Steve?" Tony asks incredulous.

"Because Steve loves the kid so much he might as well be his mom." Clint shoots back.

"Well, I think it's great you two are gonna take him in." Bruce says before anyone has the opportunity to say anything back.

"Yeah, Peter seems like a nice kid. I'd love to teach him how to defend himself." Natasha supplies.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. If she," Clint points to Natasha. "gets to teach him to fight, then I," he points to himself. "get to teach him to shoot."

"No. Not until he's older, like _way_ older." Tony says. "I honestly do _not_ need a stealth ninja child."

"I agree. I want Peter to grow up in a normal environment." I say.

The whole team looks at me incredulously. "Seriously, you think that that kid's gonna grow up in a normal family, living with the Avengers?" Natasha asks.

"Well, no, but I want him to not have to grow up and become a superhero, or an assassin for SHIELD. I mean, I love my job, but I'd never wish this life on my son. It's too dangerous and too unpredictable." I explain. The others nod, now understanding my meaning.

"I see what you mean, Cap, but he needs to know some martial arts so that he can defend himself against the evil dudes that we are to deal with." Clint says.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Like we'd leave our kid for 'evil dudes' to take. We're gay, not stupid."

I flinch. Even though I 'came out of the closet' I still am not comfortable admitting I'm…_gay_. I guess since I lived in the 40's and being gay was definitely _not_ accepted, I learned to hide it. It became a second nature to me. I'd read in the paper about how people would be stoned or kicked out of The Church for being who they were and I never _ever_ wanted to disappoint my mom like that. Even as it was, I was a major disappointment: I was always sick, I could barely get a decent job because of my asthma and—for the life of me—I couldn't _do anything right. _

I had it engraved into my brain that I would find a woman that I could settle down with and have a few kids for my mother to dote over, but after she passed away, I didn't try _so_ hard to hide my sexuality. I mean I still did because old habits die hard, but I had no one left to disappoint. Not anyone who mattered at least.

Bucky already knew, hell he found out when I was still a little guy with issues. Whenever he set me up with a dame, it was because he wanted to help me with my goal of making my mom proud. He knew how much she meant to me and if that meant being married to someone that I wasn't attracted to, then oh well. My mom was my world.

When I met Peggy, I knew I'd found my girl. She was brave and kind and tough. She wasn't your typical dame who needed you for everything. No she held her own and even though I'm into guys she was pretty and a great kisser. I might have loved her.

I'm pulled back to the present by Tony touching my arm.

"Hey Cap, you okay? You were off in your own world there, I was starting to worry." Tony whispered, concern lighting his eyes.

I smile at him. "Yeah, I'm good. Just memories, you know?" I lace or fingers together. All the rest of the team was gone.

Tony sighs. "I do know." He kisses our entwined fingers. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah," I sigh happily. "I do know. And I love you too." We stare at each other intently. Blue meeting brown, emotions written clear as day on our faces, so wrapped up in the epic-ness of our love, that when Peter starts to fuss in the cradle, both Tony and I startle and almost bang heads.

* * *

Before the ice, I would never have thought I'd have what I have now. I never thought I'd have a husband, I never thought I'd adopt a kid, I never thought that I'd be part of a team that fights aliens and random evil scientists. Before the ice I thought I'd die out there on the battlefield.

But, I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I think all this as I watch Peter fall asleep.

We've had him for almost a month now. We think he's about 7 or 8 months old. Phil's still working on that.

When we got him, he was able to sit up, eat baby food and some solid foods, recognise faces and phrases, he could tell his mommy and daddy weren't around anymore, so he was a little fussy at times. He had started teething, so we barely get any sleep now.

Tony and I childproofed our whole floor. At first Tony was able to get by not being able to open things on the first, second, third, fourth and fifth try, but his unexplainable patience eventually wore out and he ended up un-childproofing everything, making new child locks and then re-childproofing everything.

Just this week though, the biggest thing happened. I had Jarvis snap a million pictures. Peter started to crawl. He was moving about and exploring. He started to say words and respond to others too.

His first word was: "Mum"

To say Tony and I weren't a little disappointed, would be a lie. We were undoubtedly proud, though. Just ask the other Avengers. We wouldn't shut up about it.

Since Tony and I both knew that Peter would eventually want to know more about his parentage, we looked into it. We found out his father's name was Captain Richard Laurence Parker and his mother's name was Mary Teresa Fitzpatrick. They were C.I.A. agents. Captain Richard was a decorated soldier of the United States Army Special Forces and was recruited by Nick Fury to the C.I.A. Mary was the daughter of O.S.S. (Office of Strategic Services) agent "Wild Will" Fitzpatrick. She attended the best schools and eventually followed in her father's footsteps, becoming a C.I.A. translator and data analyst.

Richard and Mary met on the job, fell in love, and married. Originally they eloped, and then later had a more elaborate service, fooling many. Mary became a field agent like Richard, giving them both an easy cover as a married couple.

Their last mission, they were assigned to investigate Baroness Adelicia Von Krupp, who had captured an agent of a "friendly power" (who was Logan and a Canadian operative called Agent Ten). They rescued Logan from the Baroness and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. After that mission, they discovered that Mary was pregnant.

Unable to do missions anymore, Richard started to work for a fellow scientist named Dr. Curt Connors in limb regeneration at Oscorp.

Dr. Curt Connors was the lizard man who they arrested the night they rescued Peter from the Oscorp building.

"We should head up to the Oscorp building. Interview the employees a little on what exactly they did there." Tony says. "There is only so much you can gather from documents. Plus, I'm tired of reading."

I laugh and agree. "We'll go tomorrow with the rest of the team."

"Alright, but what about Peter?" Tony asks.

"We'll bring him with us, but we'll have one of the other Avengers look after him while we interview the employees." Tony seemed pleased with that answer because he smiled and insisted we go spend time with our now, not napping child to which I promptly agreed.

* * *

**A/N: so hey guys. i've never read any of the comics so i'm sorry if any of this is wrong. obviously I had to change a few things just to fit into the AU. **

**would you guys mind if I put an oc into this story. she'll have major role, but wont come into the story for a while. if a lot of you don't like the idea of an oc then i'll use my plan B, but if you do, plan A it is. I don't want to say what I want tot do with the oc because I don't want to spoil anything, but if you want to know leave a review and i'll answer.**

**also, I don't have a cover for this story yet. if there are any artists out there willing to draw/paint/create me a cover that would be great. if you have a suggestion for a piece of art, that'd be great too (i'll ask permission first of course!). the reason I ask is because I cant draw very well at all.**

**Suggestions?**

**Reviews?**

**~Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

We arrive at the Oscorp building and even though I've lived in this century, with Tony, for over 4 years now, the shear amount of technology that could be in one place at a time still astounds me.

A secretary behind a desk asks how she can help us and I transition from Steve Rogers: American Citizen to Captain America: Leader of the Avengers.

"We're here to perform a follow up interview regarding the…lizard attack from a few months ago." I say as I switch Peter from my left hip where he attempts to grab one of the pens on the secretary's high desk, to my right hip where he won't be able to touch anything he isn't supposed to.

"I'm going to need to see some photo I.D." She says stone faced.

We all pull out our respective S.H.I.E.L.D. I.D. cards. Her face pales as she realises who we are.

"Don't worry ma'am. You were just doing your job." I say, back in my Steve Rogers voice.

"You can go on up." Her voice unsteady. I nod smiling and we all make our way over to the escalator.

"I'm sure you just either made that chicks life, or scared her to death." Clint says as we get out of earshot.

"Oh, come on Clint. She was probably just shocked. I mean it's not every day that the whole Avengers team drops in on you." Natasha says.

I just blush.

"'Ven'ers!" Peter says excitedly, waving his arms around, tying to clap. He claps me in the face a few times though.

"Yes, little man, the Avengers." Tony says coming up beside me. When we get to the main floor, we're approached by a person in a white lab coat.

"Hello, how can I help you folks?" They ask charismatically.

"We'd like to talk to some of the scientists that were previously working with Dr. Curt Connors." I say just as charismatically.

The smile on the persons face falters for a second, then rights itself as he leads us down a hall to another section of the lab.

"I'm assuming that you'd like to talk to the people he worked closest with, yeah?" He asks over his shoulder.

"Yes, that'd be perfect, thank-you." I answer handing Peter over to Tony.

"Alright. Inside these doors was the lab where he did most of his work. We've continued in some of his research so the employees that he was closest to are still here." The lab coat clad man explains.

"Thank-you." I say as I lead the team into the lab. Tony steps up beside me, lacking one important feature: Peter. "Where's our son?"

"With Nat." he says smoothly. "I trust her with our kid, plus Bruce won't take him in fear of hurting him." Tony pauses. "I don't want Peter to hear the interrogations-"

"Interviews." I correct.

Tony continues as if I never spoke. "Just in case things get loud or snarky. I don't want him to be scared." I nod in understanding.

"I hope it doesn't have to come to that.

* * *

3rd person.

* * *

Natasha looks around the lab. She was informed of what they were doing here only that morning and has desperately wanting to know more ever since, but she can't look as menacing as she'd like with a kid on her hip. So she gives Peter to Bruce who pales instantly.

"Nat, I can't take care of him, I'll scare him or worse, I'll hurt him." He says panicking.

"No you won't. Just calm down a little. You've got a crazy lid on 'The Other Guy'. He won't make an appearance anywhere near this kid." With that, she stalks away to find someone to interrogate.

Bruce sighs and looks at Peter who just looks back at him with wide brown eyes.

"Ha, ha. You're on baby duty." Clint says as he walk passed.

"O-h no. You are." Bruce hands Peter over to Clint even though he knows that's probably not the best plan. Bruce walks away.

Clint sighs. "It's okay buddy. We'll hang out and have lots of fun. We'll climb in the vents of this giant building and maybe see down some chick's cleavage."

Peter just cocks his head to the side, eyes still wide with curiosity.

Clint hums in dissatisfaction. "Maybe not. I don't think I could crawl through the air vents and watch you at the same time. Plus I'm pretty sure if I took you anywhere slightly dangerous, your dads would castrate me and I'd like to keep my family jewels, thank-you-very-much."

Peter just looks at him with the same curious look before he gets bored and starts to squirm.

"Whoa, whoa, Peter, whoa. I'm not as good at this at your dads are. I'll probably drop you and again with the castration thing." Clint sighs. "Okay, let's find something to do." Clint holds Peter on his hip and starts to walk around.

Peter looks at everything with childhood curiosity and awe. His brown eyes wide as he looks at everything and anything he can set his sights on. His thumb firmly stuck in his mouth and his other hand clutching the fabric of Clint's t-shirt, he seems content to just be carried around to see things.

A small lady in a white lab coat, a knee length black pencil skirt and black framed glasses walks up to Clint. She brushes a piece of unruly brown hair out of her face and smiles brightly.

"Can I have your autograph? I'm a huge fan." She asks.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Clint asks suspiciously.

"No, I just got off my shift." She smiles sheepishly.

"Okay, yeah, sure. Just hold on one…" Clint tries to move Peter from his hand he uses to write with to the other one, but Clint doesn't feel comfortable with him in his right arm and he honestly doesn't want to be castrated. "Here, just let me put the kid down and I'll sign…wait what do you want me to sign again?"

The woman holds out a magazine with a picture of the whole Avengers team on the cover.

Clint places Peter on the ground gently. He kneels down to Peter's height and looks him in his adorable brown eyes. "Stay here, okay?"

Clint straightens and starts to talk to the lady again.

Peter sees a man with a yellow hazmat suit on (of course he doesn't know that's what it's called) and crawls behind him. The man in the hazmat suit gets to a door and opens it using a key code.

Peter crawls over to and through the door just before it closes behind him.

The man heads over to a blue glass door, opens it and sticks his head in to check on whatever was inside the room.

Peter likes the color blue. It's a nice color. So he crawls over to the door and goes through much like he did the first time.

Once inside, the whole room is blue, except for the white glowing spiders and the white glowing string. Peter likes spiders and when he sees one sitting on one of the strings he pulls on the string.

The strings start to move and the spiders start to go up. Then an alarm starts to go off and a red light starts to flash.

Peter, frightened by the sudden noise and flashes, starts to cry.

The spiders start to fall from the ceiling and quite a few lands on him. He swats them off and starts to cry more.

Clint then bursts through the blue glass door and picks Peter up.

"Shh. It's okay, Peter. It's okay, uncle Clint's here. Shh. Thank God you're okay, Peter. You scared me so much." Clint looked at him. "Let's go to the bathroom to get you fixed up, shall we?"

Peter just buried his face in Clint's neck. "'Addy. Papa." He mumbles.

"We'll go see them in a second." Clint assures him. Peter seems to be okay with this answer because he calms down a little.

When they get to the bathroom, Clint sits him on the counter. He grabs a paper towel and wets it with little bit of cold water to wash off Peter's face.

After Peter's face is clean enough for Clint, he takes him in his arms and rocks him back and forth. Just hugging him close.

_I don't even know what I would do if I couldn't find him._ Is the only coherent thought left in Clint's brain.

"Okay, let's go see Daddy and Papa." Clint says when he finally collects himself.

* * *

Steve POV

* * *

Clint comes out of the bathroom with Peter on his hip.

"Did you have to change him?" I ask as I take him back. Peter huddles into my neck.

"Jeez, Barton. What'd you do in there? Traumatize him?" Tony asks as he sees Peter.

"Yes and no. I'm not that bad. He probably just missed you guys. You know, he did get left by one set of parents; we don't need to add another set onto that list." Clint straightens his t-shirt before swiftly heading towards the escalator.

"What's got his panties in a twist?" Tony asks. Natasha looks after Clint like she knows something.

"Tony, we're missing something. He's not telling us something." Natasha says before I have the chance to warn Tony.

"Well, it better not have anything to do with my kid." Tony says and we all leave after that.

* * *

Today while we interviewed the employees, we didn't learn much more that we already knew.

We did find out that Dr. Richard Parker had created a new type of spider with super strong silk that they package and sell to clothing companies. They also sell it to adhesive companies and anyone else that wants it. But that's all the employees knew of that particular project.

While we were gone all of Peter's parents stuff came in. We didn't look into any of it. We just packed it all into boxes and put in a storage room.

That night, Peter was really fussy. He was running a high fever, didn't want to eat and was generally sick.

Now I know how my mom felt.

Tony freaking out was not helping either.

"Tony, Tony. Tony. Let's just put him down, okay? I was always sick as a kid and my mom always sent me to bed and I'm fine. We'll have a pediatrician in here first thing tomorrow morning. Nothing's open right now-"

"I could call them-"

"Yes I know you could, but they have families too. Let him sleep it off. He'll be fine, okay?" I stroke Tony's head. I could feel him sag beneath me.

"He hasn't eaten yet."

"I know, but if we do manage to feed him, he'll puke it back up. When he's ready, he'll notify us." I smile a little; trying to calm Tony's quickly fraying nerves.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Yes, I'm worried, but I know that I can't do anything at the moment except let him sleep it off and in the morning I know that I'll be able to fix everything then." I continue to stroke Tony.

I lead him to the couch. "Stay here, I'll put him to bed." Tony just nods as I pick up a fitful Peter.

As I set Peter down on his change table to change him into his night diaper and pajamas, I notice a small, almost translucent thread. I take the thread gently and follow it to the back of Peter's neck where it disappears into his skin. I tug gently and Peter cries out, but the thread comes out of his skin, pulling a needle-like object with it. I remove the thread and realise there's something on the other end of the thread…a dead spider.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger? not sorry. I was gonna ad more, but I thought that would be a great place to end it. **

**I'm so sorry Clint. this was essential to the plot. **

**I actually had a hard time writing this simply because I babysit and I know that if this ever actually happened in real life, I would die. like I was sitting at my computer, holding my head in my hands, saying "omg, this is so scary." **

**i'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**as for the OC, I've decided to go ahead with it. I need girl names if anyone has any suggestions, that'd be great thanks.**

**Suggestions?**

**Reviews?**

**~Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

I calmly put the spider and thread off to the side, well out of Peter's reach and change him into his pyjamas and nighttime diaper.

I lay Peter in his crib, kiss him on the forehead, tuck him in, turn off the light and then leave the room, spider and thread in hand.

I finally break as I close the door. A single sob escapes me.

I walk unsteadily to the living room where I told Tony to wait. The meaning behind Peter's cold is in the spider. He doesn't even have a cold. No he was bitten by a spider and will now, most likely, die.

When was he around spiders? When could have this happened?

"Tony, I know why Peter's sick." I announce my voice unsteady.

Tony turns to look at me. "Okay, you know what it is so he won't die-" Tony stops short when he sees the spider hanging from a thread from my fingers.

"A spider bit him, Tony." I say gravely.

"What? Please tell me it's not poisonous. Please tell me he won't be dead in the next 24 hours." Tony gets up from the couch and over to where I've been leaning on the wall for support. He's talking a mile a minute, like if he slows down, he himself will die.

"I don't know, Tony. I've never seen this type of spider before." I say quietly.

"JARVIS, scan that spider and bring up anything that looks like it." Tony says hurriedly.

JARVIS scans the dead spider in my hand. A few seconds later he says, "I'm sorry, Sir. There appears to be no known spider that looks like that."

"What? No! That can't be! We don't live in a tropical area; Peter's never been to a tropical area. This spider couldn't have just come out of nowhere. JARVIS, _find it_." While Tony freaks out at JARVIS, I walk into the kitchen, grab a jar and set the spider inside. I then place the jar and the spider on the counter.

I make my way over to Tony and wrap my arms around him from behind. "Let's just go to bed, okay? Not all spiders are poisonous; this one might very well be one that's not. Everything will be okay, I can promise you that." I say quietly into his ear.

"You can't promise me that." Tony says bitterly.

"No, you're right, I can't, but what we need is some sleep, because Peter's going to need parents when he gets through this." I hug him tighter. While trying to convince him, I'm trying to convince myself.

He sighs. "You're right. Okay, let's go to bed." And with that, he turns himself in my arms and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

We walk to our bed room, get ready and then finally slip into bed, silently. We lie there all night in silence, clinging to each other, locked in the evils of our own minds.

"Pa, pa, pa, pa!" Peter calls from his room. I look at the clock: 5:00am. Right on time.

I get up, Tony not far behind me and make my way onto Peter's room.

I smile when I see that he's okay. I scoop him up. He looks much better than he did yesterday and I suspect that he feels much better than yesterday.

"Da, da, da, da, da, da!" He exclaims when he sees Tony.

"Hey, Petey. How're you feeling today? Better?" Tony says over my shoulder.

Peter smiles and starts to babble in the adorable way babies do.

"See, I told you he'd be fine." I say as I put him down on the change table. Except when I put him down, my shirt goes with him.

"You know that I love it when you spontaneously undress, but honestly, right now both of us are a little tired for that exact activity. Plus Peter's here." Tony says with a smile. "I'll gladly take a rain check though."

Shocked, I look down at Peter who looks just as shocked as I am. I try to take my shirt, but for the life of me, Peter won't let it go.

"Hey, Pete. Can Papa have his shirt back please?" I ask patiently.

I watch Peter's hand uncurl from my shirt, but still, I can't get it to come off. I don't want to tap into my super strength because that could hurt him, but I think that's what it's going to come to.

"Tony, my shirt is stuck to Peter." I say.

"What?" Tony lightly pushes me out of the way. He pulls on the ripped t-shirt, but it won't come off.

"What did you do? Get into my super glue supply?" he asks Peter.

"Pa, pa, pa, pa." Peter exclaims waving his arm that has the shirt stuck to it. "Off!"

Nothing happens.

I sigh. "Well, Mr. Peter, we can't have you in a dirty diaper so, I'll change you. That'll have to come off eventually."

I change Peter and then put him in some shorts and a t-shirt. I give him to Tony and tell him to give him some breakfast while I go to get a new t-shirt. Oh, and to not let him touch anything else.

When I come back out almost everyone's awake.

"Oh my goodness! It's a national crisis! Captain America slept in! We better call SHIELD. They're going to want to call the government to make this a holiday. Someone mark it on a calendar." Clint exclaims when I walk into the kitchen.

"I didn't sleep in. Peter stole my shirt so I had to get a new one, and while I was in there I decided might as well get dressed and ready for the day." I explain.

"Wait, what? Peter stole your shirt. Are you sure it wasn't Tony?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah, it was Peter." I say confusedly. I know there's an innuendo in there somewhere, Clint's snickering, but I'm not exactly sure where.

"Okay, what exactly happened?" Nat asked.

"You all remember how Pete wasn't feeling too good last night, well that's because he got bit by a spider. We don't know why yet, but Peter was stuck to Steve's shirt. It came off not too long ago, but still." Tony explained, waving around a spatula.

"Do you still have the spider? I bet I could identify it." Bruce asked as he took yet another bite of whatever Tony had made.

"Uh, yeah. I put in this jar last night. I couldn't figure it out, but you're better at this sort of thing." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the jar I had put it in last night. I gave it to Bruce and he studied it for a while before he said:

"I'm sorry; I'm not sure what species this is." Bruce looked at the spider again.

Natasha leaned over and grabbed the jar. "What was it that Dr. Richard Parker had been studying before he died?"

"Um…I believe he was trying to create a super spider that would ultimately be the ultimate spider." Tony calls from the kitchen.

"Maybe this is one of them, one of the super spiders. The employees did say that he was successful in creating a bunch. That's why they sell all that spider silk to people." Natasha pointed out.

"Possibly, but Peter was nowhere near the labs." I say.

"About that." Clint sighs. "I…um…I put the kid down for, like, 5 seconds because this lady wouldn't leave me alone and when I turned around…he was gone. I freaked out and looked for him like a freaking crazy person and found him in a blue room inside one of the labs. It had those exact spiders all over the place inside. That's why I was so tense when we were just about to leave."

"And you neglected to tell us this why?" Tony asks incredulous.

"I was still feeling he after effects of my panic attack and I didn't exactly think it would be a big deal. It was just a blue room." Clint argues.

"In and otherwise white lab? Not to mention it was full of _fucking spiders_." Tony exclaims

I place my hand on Tony's arm in a calming gesture. "Listen, Clint. It would have benefited us all if you had told us that then, but it's better late than never." I take a calming breath before continuing. "Peter seems to be fine, so no harm, no foul. And Clint, just keep a better eye on him next time, ok?"

Tony looks at me and pulls me into the kitchen. "Next time? _Next time?_ There will definitely _not_ be a _next time_. How can you act so flippant? Peter could have _died_, Steve. Peter could be dead at this moment. We would just have become parents only to have that ripped away from us."

"Tony I am not being flippant. Yelling at Clint would not have done anything. It would probably just make him feel worse about himself. I know that Peter could have died, but he didn't. I could have died many times as a child, but I didn't and I don't know why and I don't want to know why. I guess it's just fate okay? If you focus on all the bad in a situation like this, you'll never be happy," I pause. "and that's all I want, is for you to be happy."

Tony sighs and rubs his face. "I need sleep." He mumbles as he face plants into my chest. I wrap my arms around him and agree.

"At naptime." I mutter into his hair.

* * *

Peter was sticking to everything. His toys, his play mat, us, and even the finger food we've started giving him. It was strange.

He was also very jumpy. If anyone moved a tiny bit, he'd snap his head over and look at you. I was worried that he'd get whiplash or worse, sprain his poor little neck.

I was also worried about him sticking to everything. No matter how much Tony or I washed his hands, they were still sticky.

That brings us to the resent now, me washing his hands for the millionth time that day.

I sigh and put him down to crawl over to Tony who's lying on the couch almost asleep.

Peter instead goes and sits on the blanket with all his toys and starts to play. The toys don't stick to his hands.

I 'whoop' and Tony startles awake. "What'd I miss?" he mumbles as he stands up—well, he rolls off the couch only to faceplant on the floor more like it, but same difference.

"I finally got whatever was on Peter's hands off." But, just as fate would have it, Peter grabs his teddy and then tries to put it down and can't.

He holds up his hand towards me, "'tuck." He says.

I sigh in defeat and Tony just pats me on the back. "We'll figure it out, dear."

* * *

By bed time that night, whatever was making Peter so sticky wore off.

Before he fell into sleep though, he whispered, "'Piders." The he drifted off into the healthy abyss.

* * *

The next weird incident didn't happen until the next week…

* * *

"Tony, watch Peter. I'm going to make lunch, okay?" I ask Tony.

"Sure. What are we having?" Tony looks up from his tablet (or that's what JARVIS had called it earlier) and smiles at me.

I kiss him on the forehead. "It's going to be a surprise."

"Oh, boy, I love surprises." Tony smiles sarcastically. I just wink at him in response and walk into the kitchen.

"Being flirty now, are we? Two can play at that game, dear." Tony calls after me.

I just pull the ingredients out for macaroni and cheese and start to make lunch. I pull out some cheerios for Peter while the water boils on the stove. Once the water is boiling I pour the pasta into the pot and stir it a few times.

_I have a few minutes to check on my boys before I have to stir the noodles again. _I think as I put the stirring spoon down.

I walk into the doorway leading from the kitchen into the living room and see Tony standing on the couch trying to get Peter, who's on the ceiling laughing and giggling up a storm.

"Oh my Lord! I leave for ten minutes and Peter ends up on the ceiling. What happened?" I ask as I run into the room.

"I don't even know what happened. I looked down for, like, five seconds to save my work and he was climbing up the wall. I tried to get him down, but I couldn't reach. He wouldn't stop either and so I jumped up onto the couch to get some extra height because let's be honest, Starks are short." He pouts out his bottom lip.

I laugh despite myself. I do have a whole head and a half over him.

"Here, get on my shoulders." I kneel onto the floor in front of the couch. He sits on my shoulders and I stand up.

"Okay, wow, this height is awesome." Tony pauses. "I've…almost…just a little farther…come on little man…almost…"

"Have him yet?" I ask after Tony almost falls off my shoulders and I have to surge forward to keep us both up.

"No, not quite, but it was close that time." Tony says as he places his hands on my head to steady himself.

"I bet you're now regretting those outrageously tall ceilings, yeah?" I tease up at him.

"Totally, but still, not really." Tony answers distractedly.

"Sirs, something in the kitchen seems to be burning." JARVIS informs us just as the fire alarm starts to go off.

"God damn it! Tony put on the suit and get him down that way." I say as I push him off my shoulders and onto the couch.

I dash into the kitchen and take the macaroni off the burner and turn off the stove. I open all the windows in the kitchen, grab the dish towel and start to fan the smoke detector.

Just as the fire detector tuned off and the burnt pasta was put in the trash, Tony called out from the living room:

"I got him!"

I sigh in relief. "Thank God." I walk over to Tony in the Iron Man suit with the face mask off and holding Peter in his armor clad arms. I wrap my arms around them both, smiling at Peter from over Tony's shoulder.

I really hope that JARVIS takes a few pictures.

* * *

That night Tony and I put him to bed together. As he fell asleep Tony says,

"I think that the spider might have affected him more than we think." He pauses to take a breath or for dramatic effect (you never know with Tony). "I think he might have gotten the attributes of a spider, Steve."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. my internet has been down for the last little bit.**

**I have a habit of spinning in my swivel chair when I need to focus, so while I was writing the beginning of this chapter, I did this and my walls are bright green and there was this black thing on the wall. so I stopped spinning and low and behold, it was a giant spider (okay, so it wasn't that big, but still). I flipped the fuck out and had to leave. I was just so freaked out that I just had to leave. and I'm not usually squeamish towards that sort of thing. hell, my best friend loves the damn things. **

**I've decided to name my OC Zoey-Elizabeth [insert secrete last name here]. thank you to everyone who reviewed, like, ever. also thank you to all the people who sent me names for her! I love you guys. like, serious love.**

**Suggestions?**

**Reviews?**

**~Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

Tony was right.

He was right on the account that Peter got the attributes of a spider, of course.

Peter continued to crawl up walls and stick to things. He started to lift things that he shouldn't be able to lift, too.

It should concern us a little bit more, but because we deal with this sort of weird on a regular basis, it barely fazes us now.

That brings us to the present. Peter is now ten months old. He's grown so much in the small time that we've had him.

He's walking with the aid of Tony, myself and anyone else willing to balance him. He can pull himself up with the aid of something to stabilize him which is proving to be a problem when we leave things on the coffee table, not quite out of reach.

He's becoming very independent too. He'll crawl away from us to get something and then stay there and occupy himself for a bit.

We've worked out a system for when Tony and I have to work: there's a Jolly Jumper™ in both Tony's lab and in the training room (although I don't think it's exactly safe for him to be in there, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do). Pepper or Happy and even sometimes Rhodey will come in and watch Peter while we go save the world. If Tony and I need to do a press conference or something just the two of us, we have the whole Avengers Team plus Phil.

The press recently found out that Tony and I adopted Peter (they're only two months late). Both Phil and Pepper want us to do a press conference to explain to the public what we want for Peter.

That's where we stand now.

Tony's holding Peter in his arms while I speak, "Good afternoon, everyone. This little guy here is indeed our son. Tony and I have decided to adopt. His name is Peter. We will not be answering any questions and will not be accepting any interviews."

"If that's all you need, we'll be leaving." Tony says flippant as always.

A few reporters step forward to try and get a few words from either of us.

What part of _'We will not be answering any questions'_ did they not understand? Stupid reporters…

Once the whole Rogers-Stark family was back at the inconspicuous black SHIELD SUV, Tony says as he buckles Peter into his car seat, "That went rather well if you ask me."

I smile, "Yeah, if you count me standing ram rod straight and talking in the most unfriendly voice possible 'rather well.'"

Tony just laughs and pats me on the back. "Yeah, you're going to need a few lessons in public speaking, honey." He looks at Peter and starts cooing at him, "Isn't that right Peter? Yeah. Papa's going to need to learn some valuable skills. Yeah." Peter smiles brightly as Tony makes a funny face. Tony leans down and gives Peter a raspberry on his belly button. Peter explodes into a fit of giggles.

"Da, da, da, da, da, da!" Peter exclaims happily.

I smile softly at the transaction.

"Come one you goof, we've got to go." I place my hand on Tony's waist leading him away from our adorable son.

"Alright, let's go home." Tony replies closing the door and grabbing my hand. He pulls me into a chaste kiss, and then leads me to the other side of the car where we get in and the driver takes us back to Avengers Tower.

Peter falls asleep in the car mush to my relief. The traffic was horrible so we were terribly late and the time we were in the car overlapped with Peter's naptime. Without that afternoon nap, Peter's cranky and if you put him down later in the afternoon, he doesn't go to sleep until much later that night.

Once we reach the Tower, I carefully take the sleeping Peter out of his car seat and take him upstairs where I put him into his crib for the rest of his nap.

I walk into the living room where I find Tony cleaning up a few of Peter's toys from earlier that morning.

I plop down on the couch, exhausted. I throw my right arm over my closed eyes and sigh. I feel Tony sit next to me and then proceed to curl up into me. I take my arm off my face and drape it over Tony, wrapping him in a warm embrace. We both eventually fall into some much needed sleep.

* * *

Peter's now 11 months old. He's walking by himself and talking more.

He loves bath time and he adores when we strap him in the stroller to go for a walk. Sometimes when we get to a park, we'll take him out and push him back and forth in a swing.

He loves to color and the kitchen is filled with crudely colored coloring pages of the Avengers and other miscellaneous drawings. We've finally managed to stop Peter from trying to eat the crayons, but every once in a while we need to intervene before he puts it in his mouth.

I didn't know this until very recently, but Peter loves it when you read to him before bed. Tony's been doing it for a long time and I only just found out because I wanted to join them in their rutine. What I stumbled upon was the most precious thing.

* * *

Peter has a cold and Tony's away on business in L.A.

Pepper had been pestering Tony to come out to this week long convention for SI. Tony was going to decline, but I insisted he go. Still he was a little unsure. He didn't want to miss anything and I can see where he was coming from, but I continued to insist.

"Tony, it's just a week. We'll video chat you whenever we feel like it. I promise. Take care of what you need to take care of." I paused and Tony opened his mouth to say something. "No, Tony, I'm serious. Go, or Pepper will be all over the both of us."

He sighed. "I know I just wish that I didn't have to go. You and Pete could come, you know."

"I know." Was all I said and I kissed him on the forehead. "I don't think I'm quite ready to take Peter away from home just yet."

Tony smiled. "You big sap." He smiled and kissed me firmly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

And that was the end of the conversation. But he almost missed his flight saying good-bye. Peter, although he as loving the new surroundings of the airport, he was upset that one of his daddies was leaving.

He waved good-bye as Tony crossed through security, suitcase armor in hand.

"Da, da!" he called after him.

"Tony blew him a kiss and Peter smiled, seemingly pleased with the reassurance.

"Don't worry, baby. Daddy will be back soon. I promise." I kissed Peter's soft brown hair and watched Tony's retreating form until he disappeared behind a corner. Only then did the two of us leave.

Now, Peter's sick and I haven't gotten so much as two hours sleep in the past for days.

I can't complain much. Poor Peter is so sick. His nose is always running and he has these terrible coughs that shake his entire body. He sleeps a lot, thank goodness, but it's fitful at best.

I had Bruce check him out and he said it was just a common cold, nothing to worry about and told me to go buy some baby Motrin™ and be done with it.

So I asked Natasha to get me some while I stayed home and watched Peter. She agreed and brought back a few bottles and gave me a sympathetic look.

The medicine does help him sleep, but he's still sick.

"Capt. Rogers, Sir is on the line." JARVIS announces after I plop down on the couch after putting Peter to sleep for the fifth time today.

"Patch him through." I say.

"Hey, honey." Tony pauses when he gets a good look at me. "You look like crap. Is Peter better? God, please tell me Peter's better."

"Hello, dear. I just put him down. He's not better. How are your meetings?" I ask tiredly.

"Boring. Are you sure you don't want me to come home? I mean, you seriously need some sleep. You look like crap." Tony looks worried, he sounds worried too. "With the Iron man suit I could be there in an hour tops."

"No, Tony. I'm fine. Once Peter's better, I'll be able to sleep through the night without waking up either from shear worry or because he's awake again." I tell him.

He sighs, long and drawn out. "Is the rest of the team at least helping?" he asks at last.

"Yes. They've been running errands and cleaning up nicely after themselves and not killing anyone. We've been called out once this week, but I didn't go out onto the field. It was minor. I was in the hellicarrier with Peter the whole time. The agents weren't too happy with a crying, sick baby and a sleep deprived Captain, but beggars can be choosers."

He sighs again. "Good, just promise me that you'll try to get some more rest okay? Like you said: Peter will be fine." He smiles weakly and I smile back. "I never thought I'd ever be the one to tell you to go to sleep."

We both laugh, shedding some stress in the process. Three more days and Tony comes home.

* * *

I pick Peter up to sooth him as he cries.

"Papa." He cries.

"Yes, baby?"

"Daddy?" he asks.

I sigh. "Daddy will be back soon, I promise."

He sniffles and I pull away to wipe away the snot with a Kleenex from his little red nose.

He whimpers quietly. I walk into the kitchen to where the bottle heater is beeping. I take the bottle of milk out of the heater and turn it off. Testing the bottle to make sure the milk wasn't too warm; I open the top and mix in the required dose for Peter's age of baby Motrin™. I sit down in a chair and start to feed Peter.

He drinks all the milk, which I take as a sign that he's feeling better.

"Daddy." He whimpers.

I walk into Peter's room and pick up the Iron Man plushy and give it to Peter who quickly wraps it up in his arms close to his chest. I walk back out to the living room and lay down on the couch with Peter lying on my chest.

"I miss him too, baby. He'll be home soon, I promise." I take a folded afghan off the back of the couch and lay it over the both of us.

Peter eventually falls asleep, curled up on his tummy, holding the Iron Man plushy like a lifeline. He coughs in his sleep and I rub his back soothingly.

"JARVIS, call Tony for me would you?" I ask.

"Of course, Capt. Rogers." JARVIS replies.

Tony answers after a short pause. Once he gets a good look at us he 'awes'. "I take it he's feeling better?"

"A little. He's still asleep a lot of the time, but it's less fitful. His coughing is almost completely gone and his node is just a little runny." I smooth some hair off his head. "He misses you. Good thing you're coming home tomorrow."

Tony laughs. "Yeah, no kidding. I'm literally dying of boredom over here." He pauses, a warm smile on his face. "I miss you both so much. I can wait to be home."

I smile warmly back at him. "Me too."

The call ends when tony has to go to a meeting. Soon I follow Peter into sleep, only to wake up when Peter's ready for dinner.

* * *

"C'mon Peter. Let's go get Daddy." I say as I zip up Peter's sweater.

"Daddy!" Peter exclaims happily.

Peter's feeling much better. Although his nose is still runny, he's almost completely better. I pick him up and carry him to the car where I strap him into his car seat in the back then head to the front seat where I start the car and head to the airport.

Once we get there I park the car and unbuckle Peter from his car seat and take him to the waiting area. I sit down on one of the waiting chairs and sit Peter facing me. He grabs onto my shirt while I place a protective hand on his back.

I smile goofily at him. "Hi, Mr." he smiles back. "Daddy's coming. Are you excited? Yeah?" Peter giggles as I tickle him under his ribs. I stop, suddenly serious. "Me too." I whisper in a conspiracy-type whisper.

Peter smiles widely. "Me too." he parrots back.

"You know what Pete?" he looks at me. "I think Daddy misses you _this much_!" I open my arms as wide as they go, then bring them back in to steady Peter again.

His eyes go wide and his little mouth makes an 'o'. Then he smiles so big, my cheeks hurt.

"And," I say completely serious. "He loves you all the way to the moon and back again." Peter smiles and nods. He's heard this millions of times, but it never hurt anyone to know they were loved.

After that we played peek-a-boo and patty cake and a variation of other children's games waiting for Tony's flight to come in.

Finally Tony's flight landed and he got off. I didn't see him until after he got his luggage and was lugging it after him.

I hadn't told Tony I was coming because I wanted to surprise him.

I stood up and placed a finger on my lips and told Peter to be really quiet so we could sneak up on Daddy.

He nodded seriously.

I stood up and walked over to him. He didn't notice me because he was on the phone, probably with happy wondering why he couldn't come to pick him up at the airport (Happy was totally in on the surprise).

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell me where I could find a bathroom with a change table?" I asked.

Tony looked up, glared and pointed at his phone then went back to his conversation. He stopped then slowly looked back at me, a huge smile broke out on his face and he shut his phone and shoves it into his pocket.

"Daddy!" Peter reaches for Tony.

"Hey, my boy." He pulls him into a warm hug. "I missed you so much. Are you feeling better?" Peter nods. "Good." He hugs him again. "Sorry I was gone for so long, Pete. Next time, you and Papa are coming with me okay? Does that sound good?" Peter nods. "Good. Let's go home."

He places Peter on his hip and I grab his free hand and the suitcases. He pulls me into a kiss.

"You, Captain Patient, will get a proper hello later tonight." He leers and I blush.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took me so long. I had a seriously bad case of writers block.**

**btw, this story will be really freaking long. like really long. just note that during the school year my updates will become scarce march through june there will me little to no updates because that's the height of dance season. sorry for any inconvenience.**

**one of my friends and I recently set up a tumblr together. go check us out (can't do link so just copy, paste) .com**

**I love you.**

**Suggestions?**

**Reviews?**

**~Lexi**


End file.
